Let $x,$ $y,$ $z$ be positive real numbers.  Find the set of all possible values of
\[f(x,y,z) = \frac{x}{x + y} + \frac{y}{y + z} + \frac{z}{z + x}.\]
Answer: First, note that
\begin{align*}
f(x,y,z) &= \frac{x}{x + y} + \frac{y}{y + z} + \frac{z}{z + x} \\
&> \frac{x}{x + y + z} + \frac{y}{y + z + x} + \frac{z}{z + x + y} \\
&= \frac{x + y + z}{x + y + z} = 1.
\end{align*}Let $\epsilon$ be a small positive number.  Then
\begin{align*}
f(\epsilon^2,\epsilon,1) &= \frac{\epsilon^2}{\epsilon^2 + \epsilon} + \frac{\epsilon}{\epsilon + 1} + \frac{1}{1 + \epsilon^2} \\
&= \frac{\epsilon}{\epsilon + 1} + \frac{\epsilon}{\epsilon + 1} + \frac{1}{1 + \epsilon^2}.
\end{align*}As $\epsilon$ approaches 0, $f(\epsilon^2,\epsilon,1)$ approaches 1.  This means we can make $f(x,y,z)$ arbitrarily close to 1, without actually reaching 1.

Now, note that
\[f(x,y,z) + f(x,z,y) = \frac{x}{x + y} + \frac{y}{y + z} + \frac{z}{z + x} + \frac{x}{x + z} + \frac{z}{z + y} + \frac{y}{x + y} = 3.\]Therefore, $f(x,y,z) < 2,$ and we can make $f(x,y,z)$ arbitrarily close to 2.

Hence, the set of all possible values of $f(x,y,z)$ is $\boxed{(1,2)}.$